1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beds for pets.
2. Related Art
Pet owners commonly provide beds for their pets. Many pet beds are stationary and rest directly on a surface, such as the floor or a piece of furniture. Pet owners occasionally will want to remove or stow the pet bed away, such as when guests are expected or when a room is to be cleaned. However, many pet beds are bulky, heavy or awkward to stow. Depending on the size of the pet, the pet bed may also be quite large, making it particularly difficult to stow or move.